Kto zawalczy o wygraną, a kto wróci do domu z niedosytem?
Totalna Porażka: Dwa Oblicza Pahkitew - Odcinek 12 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Dwóch Obliczach Pahkitew... '''Chris: '''Finałowa czwórka dowiedziała się o tym, że pod wyspą jest Atlantyda. Jeszcze raz dzięki Clem (please) Oczywiście nie zabrakło potworów - Kraken, który porwał Fatiha i Gwen. Topher i Jackie musieli ich uratować i zrobiła to Jackie zapewniając sobie nietykalność w odcinku półfinałowym, a to znaczy, że już jest ona w finale ;) Z programu w końcu odpadł Topher. Dziś rozegra się rywalizacja o finał między Gwen, a Fatihem! Zaczynamy półfinał... Dwóch Oblicz Pahkitew!!! Przed wyzwaniem Na zewnątrz Fatih i Gwen wspólnie spacerowali i rozmawiali. '''Gwen: '''Kurczę, takie danie można zrobić tylko z trzech produktów? '''Fatih: '''Da się. Przyglądałem się, jak to robi mój szef. Sam nie miałem okazji, ale planuję. '''Gwen: '''A próbowałeś może czy dobre? '''Fatih: '''Nawet niezłe. Ach, Ursuli na pewno by smakowało. Kocha te klimaty <3 '''Gwen: '''Trochę szkoda, że ktoś z nas dziś odpada. Osobiście według mnie należał ci finał bardziej niż Jackie. Ale nie, tak łatwo ci się nie dam. Wrócisz do domu :) Poklepała go przyjacielsko. '''Fatih: '''Heh, niech wygra najlepszy i byle w sprawiedliwych warunkach. '''Gwen: '''Znając Chrisa to nie ma na to szans xD '''Fatih: '''Sztuczki z Topher itp. Chris raczej nie będzie ryzykował. '''Gwen: '''Zobaczymy. Stołówka Fatih i Gwen pojawili się w stołówce. Jackie tam coś robiła na telefonie. '''Fatih: '''Widzę, że Szef pomału się pakuje. '''Szef: '''W końcu jutro koniec sezonu. Dziwi cię to? :P '''Fatih: '''Nie. '''Gwen: '''Jackie, co tam u ciebie? '''Jackie: '''Odpisuję moim fanom :D Wielu wysłało mi gratulacje z powodu dotarcia do finału i życzą mi powodzenia. Ach, oni są cudowni <3 '''Gwen: '''To świetnie xD '''Chris: '''Fatih i Gwen, zapraszam na plażę gdzie czeka na was półfinałowe wyzwanie!!! '''Jackie: '''Powodzenia! '''Gwen i Fatih: '''Dzięki. '''Jackie: Osobiście jestem za Gwen. Niech skopie tyłek temu Turkowi. Finał dziewczyn musi być :) Wyzwanie Chris: '''Fatih i Gwen dużo przeszliście i walczyliście dzielnie, ale finalistą zostanie tylko jedno z was. Kto chce nim być? ;) Fatih i Gwen podnieśli rękę po czym się zaczęli śmiać. '''Gwen: '''Sorry, ale to oczywiste, że tak będzie xD '''Fatih: '''Jesteśmy przygotowani na tą okoliczność. '''Chris: '''Fatih, a wiesz, że Gwen zagłosowała na Urszulę w finałowej 8? '''Farih: '''Mając do wyboru Dakotę i Devina? Nie, jakoś nie wierzę. '''Gwen: '''Chris... Chris puścił Fatihowi materiał z glosowania odcinka 8 gdzie Gwen zagłosowała na Urszulę. '''Fatih: '''Gwen, przecież byłyście w dobrym kontakcie. Dlaczego? :/ '''Gwen: '''To był zupełnie nie przemyślany głos! Wybacz, ale nie doprowadził do jej eliminacji. '''Fatih: '''A co by było gdyby doprowadził? Wybacz, a mam zamiar z tobą wygrać jeszcze bardziej. '''Gwen: '''Dzięki Chris -.- '''Chris: '''Ooo Gwen! Dla ciebie też mam newsa! Pamiętasz pogodzenie z Courtney? '''Gwen: '''Tak, a co? '''Fatih: '''Chris weź... '''Chris: '''Fatih wtedy nie wypowiedział się najlepiej o waszej przyjaźni ;) '''Gwen: '''Hę? To znaczy jak? Chris puścił jej nagranie, jak Fatih krytycznie w pokoju zwierzeń wypowiada się o powrocie przyjaźni Gwen i Courtney. '''Gwen: '''A więc to tak? -.- '''Fatih: Powiedziałem wtedy co myślałem. Przyjaźń ta przypomina mi taką nieprzyjemną relację z mojej przeszłości. Musiałem się wygadać, ale Gwen nie musiała głosować na Urszulę. Gwen: Dlaczego on to powiedział!? Po nim się tego nie spodziewałam. Zero litości, trzeba to wygrać. Chris: '''Tak lepiej! Dobra, wyzwanie jest następujące... Musicie zanurkować w wodzie, w której roi się od rekinów. Waszym zadaniem jest odwiązać trzy woreczki (niebieskie Fatiha i czerwone Gwen) od dna. Osobie, której się to uda, jak najszybciej zmierza do brzegu i dzwoni w dzwon - osoba, która szybciej wykona to wyzwanie zostanie drugim finalistą Dwóch Oblicz Pahkitew! Gotowi? '''Gwen i Fatih: '''Tak!!! '''Chris: '''To start. :P Fatih i Gwen szybko wskoczyli z molo do wody. A Chris zajął miejsce na leżaku. '''Chris: '''Ach, jak ja to kocham! <3 Tymczasem Gwen i Fatih nurkowali do dna. Nagle jakiś rekin kierował się do Fatiha, który zaczął zawracać i zwiewać przed nim. '''Fatih: Wiem, że to o finał, ale ten rekin jest dwa razy większy ode mnie. To wg mnie gruba przesada... Gwen sobie spokojnie dopłynęła do dna i pierwszego worka. Zaczęła odwiązywać. Tymczasem Fatih zdołał uciec rekinowi i nurkował do pierwszego worka. Gwen rozwiązała pierwszy worek po czym szybko się wynurzyła, by dostarczyć sobie powietrza. Gwen: '''Ło! Jeszcze tylko dwa! Ciekawe na jakim etapie jest Fatih, a z resztą co mnie to... Fatih wynurzył się z wody z tego samego powodu co Gwen. '''Fatih: '''Na tym samym co ty tak w sumie. Zauważyli, że płynie do nich rekin, więc szybko zanurkowali na dno uciekając przed rekinem oraz po następne woreczki. ... Tymczasem na molo Szef przyprowadził Jackie do Chrisa. '''Jackie: '''Dobra, jestem. Czego chcesz? '''Chris: '''Widzę, że się dziś nudzisz. Pomożesz Szefowi w trybunach dla wyeliminowanych zawodników podczas finału. '''Szef: '''Pomoc mile widziana :P '''Jackie: '''Zaraz? Dlaczego? Przecież jestem zawodnikiem, a nie stażystą... Co będę z tego miała? :) '''Chris: '''Dobre słowo. Masz finał, czego jeszcze byś chciała? (please) '''Jackie: '''Dobra... Szef wziął Jackie i poszedł z nią zająć się trybunami/siedzeniami. ... W tym czasie Fatih i Gwen zdołali rozwiązać swoje drugie worki i już byli przy trzecich. Gwen z łatwością udało się rozwiązać ostatni worek i zaczęła nurkować już do brzegu. Fatih rozwiązywał właśnie trzeci worek, ale nagle płynął w jego kierunku Kieł. '''Fatih: Tego już za wiele... Przecież kiedyś byłem w załodze, więc czego się tutaj bać? Dobra... Fatih przywalił Kłowi prosto w nos, a ten prędko zawrócił. Wtedy Fatih spokojnie rozwiązał ostatni worek. Zaczął nurkować do brzegu, ale na drodze spotkał Gwen, której stopy zostały unieruchomione przez łańcuchy. Ona próbowała wyjść z tego, ale nie mogła. Fatih miał zamiar już zmierzać do brzegu, ale dopłynął do Gwen i uwolnił jej stopy z łańcuchów. Gwen i Fatih prędko zaczęli wynurzać się na brzeg. Gwen: Kurczę. Pomógł mi choć mógł już zmierzać po finał. Strasznie mi głupio, że byłam na niego zła :/ Fatih: Jak wygram to fair, nie zostawię tak Gwen. Jakiś mało istotny głos nie ma prawa zniszczyć przyjaźni, Chris nie licz na to. Fatih i Gwen wynurzyli się i zaczęli biec do dzwonu. Fatih: '''Dobra kondycja. '''Gwen: '''Twoja też się ma nienajgorzej xD Biegli łeb w łeb. '''Chris: '''W finale z Jackie zmierzy się... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Fatih!!! On jako pierwszy zadzwonił dzwonem. '''Fatih: '''Jestem w finale? '''Gwen: '''Tak, gratulacje Fatih. Należało ci się. :) I sorry za to, co było przed :/ '''Fatih: '''Też dałaś radę. Też cię przepraszam, ale nie warto tego rozpamiętywać. '''Gwen: '''Ta. Trzymam za ciebie kciuki w finale. '''Fatih: '''Miło. Uściskali się przyjacielsko, po czym Gwen udała się do łódki przegranych. '''Fatih: Udało mi się dojść do finału. Rety, w pewnym momencie zwątpiłem, a jednak się udało. Może się uda wygrać? Czas pokaże. Jackie przybyła. Jackie: '''I już! To z kim gram w finale? Eh, Fatih. Szkoda, że nie zdążyłam się pożegnać z Gwen :< '''Chris: '''JACKIE vs FATIH! Kto zostanie milionerem, a kto zerem? Ach, dowiecie się tego już w następnym finałowym odcinku... '''Totalnej Porażki: Dwóch Oblicz Pahkitew!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Dwa Oblicza Pahkitew - odcinki